


He Kind Of Liked It

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk?, Fingering, Garters, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Panties, Rimming, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally calls out Castiel's name while masturbating, prompting him to show up unwanted, but luckily for Dean he is more than willing to give him a hand. It is there that Castiel finds that Dean had a fetish no one could have guessed, and he has no qualms about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kind Of Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in September. SEPTEMBER.   
> It's November wtf.

 There was an infernal itch beneath his skin; an itch he had no chance to scratch. An itch he himself had caused…

The drawn curtains revealed that outside it was dark; a time for resting, but Dean was not resting.  He couldn’t rest.

They were in their usual spot; a dingy, unimpressive motel at the ass end of the Earth, in some small town that hardly anyone had heard of.  The usual…But Dean had fucked up. 

Dean was a bit of a freak; he had something planned, almost. He clearly had not planned ahead, but he did have something planned, halfway, in his mind.

The problem was Sam. Sam wouldn’t fucking leave.  How had he not accounted for Sam?

That whole day, during their hunt (which was fairly successful), Sam kept asking what was wrong with Dean and why he was so distracted.

Dean told him it was nothing; that he hadn’t slept that well, but it wasn’t true.  God, Dean was so stupid sometimes…

He was clearly wasn’t thinking with the right body part.

The truth was, Dean had been hiding an erection all day.  It hadn’t been there, constantly, but it did pop back up, and he was an expert at hiding it.

Back when he was young, he used to have problems with getting random erections, and he had mastered the art of hiding them, as it had happened so frequently.

But it had been his fault; he had been the reason for his arousal…

Dean had his waist beneath the covers, feeling all too hot and bothered for any of this, watching Sam work diligently on his laptop, doing who knows what.  Dean didn’t really give a shit at the moment.

He knew Sam had noticed him giving pissy looks, but he didn’t care.  Dean was pissed, even if he wasn’t going to tell Sam what he was pissed about.

Sam suddenly turned to him, and gave out a small scoff  “Dean, seriously, what is your deal?”

“Nothing, Sam.”

“You’ve been glaring daggers at me all day! What the hell did I do?!”

“I already told you, I didn’t sleep last night.”

“Then sleep!”

Dean groaned, rolling over in his bed and facing away from Sam.

Sam sighed in irritation and Dean heard him stand up and begin walking, “Whatever.   Sulk, I don’t care. I’m going to go get towels…  We’re out, and I want a shower in the morning.”

Dean turned to face him, but didn’t speak, and Sam gave him a look of irritation before he left.

It was then that Dean was overtaken by his urge.  Sam was gone; this might be the only chance he got.

He needed to touch himself, desperately, and he knew it would only make things worse if he didn’t cum, which he probably wouldn’t, but his cock was just begging to be touched.

He quickly kicked the blankets off of himself and hastily undid his pants, before shoving his hand inside as quickly as he could.

His fingers drifted beneath the lines of lace and satin, and ran along his cock. A satisfied noise of relief fled into the air as he rubbed at his erection.

God, he had needed this all day.

But then again, he was still the reason.

Dean had a strange fetish, forced upon him unexpectedly in his early stages of adulthood by a woman he could barely remember.

He had admitted this, to himself, quite literally. Not just into his mind, but his actual self, when he had been thrown into that confusing, apocalyptic future that he wanted to be no part of.

Truthfully, he had thought about it, on occasion. But he never acted on it.  It wasn’t until he actually had to admit it that he began experimenting.  Then, there he was, wearing women’s clothing beneath his regular clothes.

He loved the way it felt against him; it was soft, and rubbed him just the right way.  It was very arousing, and sometimes, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, he put panties on and masturbated.

This is what he had been trying to do, but he hadn’t accounted for Sam’s presence.  How had he not?

It came to him late the night before, this idea, to don the clothes he kept hidden from his brother.  He had been slightly drunk…well, more than slightly.  The following morning, he was still slightly drunk when he decided to go through with this plan.

Either way, he was in a predicament now.

At the moment though, he stopped caring, as he felt the slight waves of pleasure radiating from his cock.  His breathing picked up, and his head tilted back to the pillow.  Fuck, if Sam walked in now he would be so pissed.

He tilted his head downward, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he stifled a moan, and his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

He watched himself, as his hand continued to delve into the soft fabric of the panties.

He tilted his head back again, getting lost in the feeling, even if it wasn’t that much… God, did it feel good, though.

A deep, yet soft moan broke the silence of the room, as he rolled his hips against his own hand.  God, yes, he had needed this, oh how he needed this.

Suddenly, there was a squeaking noise, the sound of a disgusted shout, and a voice that drifted into his ears yelling, “Dean, what the fuck?!”

It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Dean quickly yanked the hand from his pants and glared daggers at Sam, huffing in protest. “Fuck, Sam!”

“Dean….what the hell?!  Seriously! I was gone for a few minutes and you just-.”

“I just…I had to, Sam!  You have no idea how frustrated I’ve been all day!”

“God, you’re disgusting…” Sam said, turning away from him.

“Hey, don’t act like you’ve never jerked it!”

Sam put his hand to his face, rubbing downward and then looking back to Dean, “Of course I have, but-.”

“I need you to leave, Sammy.”

“…What? No.”

“Clearly I need a little time to myself. All it is, is you; that’s all it ever is.  Stuck with you all fucking day. Could you just…fuck off for a little?”

“Where the hell am I supposed to go, Dean?”  Sam asked, exasperated.

“Fuck if I know!” Dean shouted, equally, if not more, exasperated.  “Go to a bar, or something! Have a drink, live a little! Just…just give me a little bit of time, okay?”

Sam sighed, shifting his weight and putting his hand on his hip, “How long?”

“I don’t know…give me um…maybe an hour.”

“It takes you an hour to jack off?” he saw Sam grimace slightly as he said that, causing Dean to chuckle lightly.

“Don’t ask questions. Just give me an hour.”

“Fine…”

Sam grabbed the keys from the table and began to head out the door, before Dean stopped him.

“Hey. Don’t you hurt my baby, okay? There will be hell to pay if I do.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t fuck up the car.  Bye Dean.”

Once Dean was sure that Sam had left, his hand began its decent back to his groin.  This time though, he was going to take it slow, now that he knew he had time.

He pushed the band of his pants down to better expose himself, before his fingers traced lightly along the hard outline of his cock. He shivered lightly from the touch.  It was so light, so teasing, and so good.

He looked down at himself, watching as his cock bulged from the red satin, beneath the black lace around his waist.

It was…strangely arousing, for some reason.

He decided for a rougher touch, rubbing hard against his cock, and it felt exquisite.  He arched ever so slightly, his teeth again sinking into his lip as he closed his eyes, and his thighs tightened briefly around his arm and hand.

He continued stroking himself roughly, through the outside of his panties.  He liked the way the satin felt rubbing so hard against his cock.

He let out shuttering breaths as he continued, watching himself as he did so.  He could see the fabric in the front beginning to get discolored, and wet looking, from the amount of precum he was leaking.

It wasn’t much, but it was noticeable.

His eyes remained closed, as his mind drifted.  And there it was…there he was, again.

That shit of an angel, the one that plagued his mind daily.  The one that was present in every near wet dream, the one that turned him on at awkward times… That little shit.

God, how he would love it if the angel would touch him right now, perhaps suck his cock.  His mind drifted to this, and he imagined, as he stroked himself through the thin fabric, his hands roughly moving over his erection.

Dean’s hips rolled against his hand as he continued with his fantasy, and he cried out, getting lost again. The sounds of soft moans and heavy breaths took away any silence that was in the room.  Then, he spoke, without meaning to, but he had been so lost, he cried out his name.

“Cas…! Uhnn…fuck, Cas…”

He thought it was just his mind, voicing his fantasies into the still air, and nothing more.  He thought it was okay to do that…no one would hear.  But he was wrong.

He heard a slight noise, but he put it out of his mind; he didn’t care right now, all he cared about was what he was doing to himself.  That was before he heard his name…

“Dean…”

The voice was gruff and low, and Dean recognized it immediately, and realized he had made a huge mistake calling out his name in the heat of passion.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, trying to pull his pants up. “Cas, what the hell?!”

“You called.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t call!”

“You did...” Castiel sauntered slowly over near the bed, which was starting to make Dean nervous.

“I thought you might have been in trouble, with the way you called out.” Still, he inched ever closer, and Dean found himself backing into the headboard.

Suddenly, Castiel was near the bed, seeming like he was seconds from just getting onto it.

“But clearly, that isn’t the case.”

This time, Castiel really did crawl onto the bed, hands and knees, facing Dean.

“Cas…personal space…we’ve talked about this?”

Castiel clearly ignored him as he continued speaking, “Clearly…you were pleasuring yourself to the thought of me.”

The angel crawled on top of him, staring down at him with a look of determination on his face.

He felt Castiel’s hand drift towards the waist band of his pants, and then pull down.  Dean had never been so scared and aroused as he was now.

“Let me help you.”

This had to be a damn dream, he was dreaming, just thinking he was masturbating.  Probably going to fucking cum in his sleep, even though he didn’t do that often, but this…this was just perfect.  But it wasn’t real, and he knew it wasn’t…was it?

“I’m dreaming…” Dean said, watching as Castiel’s hands played at the fabric of his jeans.

“You’re not.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Why not?” was his simple answer.

Dean really didn’t know how to react, if this was real…this was crazy, no, he couldn’t do this.

“I..I can’t.”

“Yes you can, Dean.  Don’t pretend what just happened didn’t happen.”

“I don’t understand, why do you-.”

“Shh..” Castiel said gently, as his fingers drifted beneath the hem of Dean’s pants, before gently cupping his cock.

Dean choked back a surprised noise as he did so.

“How do you even know what to do?”

“I’m not stupid.  I’m aware of basic human anatomy, where the nerves are, and what feels good…”

Castiel’s hand rubbed roughly against the front of Dean’s panties, and he choked back a moan.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked, worried. “This could really change-.”

Dean was silenced when he felt the angel’s lips placed roughly on his own.

Castiel did not linger though, and pulled away only seconds later, “It doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to.”

Dean almost missed the foreign taste that had graced his lips for only a few moments, and he wanted that taste again, but Castiel was already working on something else.

His hands had gone to the hem of his shirt, urging it upwards rather roughly. Dean complied, raising his arms so that Castiel could slip him out of his shirt.

He was wasting no time, and Dean was soon learning this wasn’t just about Castiel trying to please him, it was about Castiel trying to please himself.  He wanted this…how long had he wanted this?

It became obvious that this wasn’t merely a friendly gesture as the angel’s lips hungrily attacked Dean’s neck, and trailed downward, leaving kisses on his chest, as his tongue darted out to leave small trails of saliva on his skin.

Dean’s breathing wasn’t quite loud, but it wasn’t quite silent either. It was just enough to be picked up audibly.  He was quite enjoying the attention Castiel was giving him.

He realized the breath on his skin was not soft, normal breathing, it was laborious.  The angel was working himself up, doing this to Dean.  It wasn’t huffing and panting so much, but he could tell by the slight change in his breathing what Castiel really wanted.  He could practically feel the desire radiating off him.

Though, he didn’t know why he was surprised, as Castiel pushed against him, and he felt a firmness against his leg.

“Cas…” he said, interrupting the angel from his duties.  Castiel paused, looking up at Dean but only with his eyes, not bothering to move his head.

“Are you…hard?”

Castiel huffed against his skin, before he answered, and Dean was pleased by the tickle of hot air fanning against his chest. “Yes, Dean…Is this a problem?”

“No I just…I didn’t expect it, I guess.”

“Okay, good, then let me get back to my work…”

Dean let out a soft moan as the angel’s tongue dragged along his chest, working it’s way towards his pectorals. A soft, surprised gasp fled from him as he felt Castiel’s tongue gently lap at his nipple.

He was very curious, but very attentive with the area and it was relatively pleasurable, until Castiel surprised him.

Dean had leaned his head against the pillow, his eyes drifting shut, so that he could focus on what the angel was doing, but they quickly shot open, as he felt the sharp sting of Castiel’s teeth sinking into his flesh.

He let out a yelp of surprise and jumped slightly, which seemed to frighten Castiel, as he, too, jumped and pulled away.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I got too…worked up.”

“It’s alright.” Dean said, almost breathlessly, “Just surprised me, that’s all.”

Castiel abandoned his quest at Dean’s torso, his fingers going back to play at the waist band of those pesky, in the way pants.

He sat back, staring down at his lower half, as he began tugging down Dean’s pants.

Dean complied by shifting and maneuvering so his pants could be removed, revealing all that was underneath.

Castiel just sat there, looking dumbfounded for a moment, staring.  An audible shuttering breath fled from his lips as he finally took in the full picture.

Beneath Dean’s jeans were not just women’s panties, it was the full ensemble.

There were black, lacy garters that wrapped around the upper part of the panties, extending  down his thighs where they met and fastened to a pair of lacy, black stockings.  Each of the ensembles had intricate designs made into the materials.

The panties themselves…red, satin, and lacy around the band of his waist and his legs.

Then, there was the third strange thing about Dean.  On occasion, Dean shaved his legs, very stealthily. Not always, but sometimes; he just liked the way they felt without hair.  This happened to be one of those times.

“You okay?”

Castiel briefly looked into Dean’s eyes before they darted back to his lower half, “It’s…it’s very…”

The angel didn’t finish his sentence, before he was repositioning himself so he could lean down between Dean’s legs.

Castiel’s hands began to roam the sheer fabric covering Dean’s legs, as he laid trails of kisses upon the smooth skin of his inner-thigh.

He could feel Castiel’s breath fanning laboriously against his flesh, as he attacked it with his mouth, now more viciously.  His tongue running along the muscled limb, his lips suctioning at the flesh.

“Attractive.” Castiel finally finished, leaning his head to the side so he could speak.

As the angel’s mouth worked at the skin of his inner thigh, the hand that was currently not stroking his leg came to palm at Dean’s erection.

Dean gave out a soft, surprised moan and rolled his hips instinctively at Castiel’s hand.

The angel was moving again, his kisses trailing further and further up his thigh until his lips were on the  satiny fabric of his panties.

Dean gasped softly as he felt Castiel’s lips suddenly pressed against his cock, placing a gentle kiss upon it.

It wasn’t long before Castiel’s lips were replaced by his tongue, as it licked at the fabric, leaving dampness in its wake.

Again, Castiel was curious; it was clear he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was doing an okay job in Dean’s opinion.

His tongue swirled around what he could of the head before he took, again, what he could, into his mouth.

Dean bucked his hips up towards him, groaning. “Nnn…fuck, Cas…” he said breathlessly.

And then Castiel looked up at him, earning another statement from the hunter, “Oh, fuck..”

It was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen.  Castiel had moved his head back, leaving Dean’s cock only the attention of his tongue, and he looked up at him, with those brilliant blue eyes of his that were clouded in lust.

But Castiel didn’t seem to care about his own needs, just Dean’s, which was even hotter.

Castiel was…strange at this, though.  It seemed that he wanted to take care of Dean’s needs, but he was also far too curious and far too eager to explore everywhere.

His tongue trailed down the fabric, running along his sac briefly, before he kept going, and going…and Dean wasn’t sure what was going on, until he felt the feeling of the angel’s tongue probing his entrance from outside of his panties.

He jolted slightly, finding this fairly surprising.  First off, Dean had rarely been touched there by someone else.  Second off, he was surprised Castiel was willing to go _that_ far.  Eating ass was kind of a taboo subject, in his opinion.  Even if he was doing it outside of his panties.

The angel’s tongue probed him there for a good long while, flattening his tongue and lapping against him, and Dean had to admit, it felt good.

He felt himself emitting soft sighs, his hips pushing downwards against Castiel’s tongue.

He was kind of lost, reveling in the feeling of Castiel’s …rather virgin, ministrations, but damn, he was doing pretty okay for a virgin.

It was in his moment of being lost that things suddenly took him by surprised when things suddenly felt a little more exposed, and a little more wet, and he realized that Castiel had pulled his panties aside and was licking his bare flesh.

He jolted once again, crying out and rolling his hips slightly, “Cas!” he cried out, in surprise, and pleasure.

Suddenly he felt the angel’s hands on his thighs again, and he was pushing them apart, so that he could have more room.  Dean took this hint and spread his legs, but Castiel still didn’t move his hands completely.  He was stroking him; evidently, Castiel liked his legs.

“Cas…you sure you’re okay with-Ughn!” Dean was interrupted, as he was trying to speak to the angel, as his tongue suddenly dove into him.

He never thought Castiel would be so…willing.  A blowjob, that was one thing, but this…this was taking it pretty far.  Not that he was complaining; he did like the way it felt, but he was fairly surprised.

It was once again that he was leaning his head against the pillow, emitting soft cries, in pitches higher than should be possible.  Every now and then his breath would get caught in his throat and it would turn into something akin to a squeak.

Subconsciously, he suddenly felt his hand on the back of Castiel’s head, pushing him forward slightly as he thrust his hips upward.

Despite the fact that Dean was holding his head in place, Castiel managed to pull away.

“Dean…I want to, um…” Castiel said after he had sat up, placing his hands on Dean’s hips, “There is a phrasing for it…”

“Describe it?”

“Use my fingers…to stimulate you.”

Dean let out a surprised laugh, amused at Castiel’s turn of phrase.

“You wanna finger me?”

“…I suppose so, if that’s what it’s called.”

“Get into my bag…” Dean said, pausing to point towards the duffel bag in the corner, “And look for a bottle that says K.Y on it. It should be in the front pouch.”

Without a word, Castiel scooted off the bed and to the bag, before he began rummaging through it.  It didn’t take him long to find it.

“Now…come here,” Dean said, beckoning him, “And sit behind me.”

Dean sat up some, so he could allow Castiel enough room to scoot in behind him, which he did.

He was wedged between Dean and the headboard, even more so when Dean laid against his chest.

“This is what I want you to do…”

The hunter grabbed Castiel’s hand, guiding it towards his panties, before he forced his hand inside.

He used his free hand to shift his cock before he guided Castiel’s fingers to his entrance, “Like this, alright?”

“I understand…”

“Not before you use lube, though…”

The angel drew his hand out and popped the cap of the lube, squeezing a fair amount of it onto his fingers.

His hand then dove back into the confines of Dean’s panties, shifting his cock out of the way again as he began his descent lower.

It was becoming a bit of a mess, as he was slicking Dean’s cock, pubic hair, and the fabric of his panties with the lube, but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t just barrel in, you gotta loosen it up first.”  Dean said, as he felt Castiel’s slick fingers finally graced the tight ring of muscle of his entrance.

“How…?”

Dean’s hand delved into his panties again, laying over the angel’s hand before his fingers were above Castiel’s.

He pushed down on them, then moved his hand so that the angel’s fingers were moving in a circular motion.

“Like this. Use your judgment…”

Once Dean removed his hand yet again, Castiel followed Dean’s instructions diligently.

It felt slick and vaguely pleasurable, as his fingers stimulating the nerves there, but Dean would much rather have more.

It was only a few moments before he felt himself being invaded, and instinctively his muscles clenched up slightly, to which Castiel realized he should stop.  Once he had relaxed, the angel resumed his task. Castiel seemed…inexperienced, but it felt good enough.  He seemed to be exploring, looking for ways to make Dean feel good.  And it was pleasurable enough, and after a few moments, Dean felt like he was relaxed enough for more.

“Go ahead and put a second one in…” Dean said, and Castiel obliged, gingerly slipping in a second digit.

He continued his tactic, and it felt relatively the same, albeit slightly better due to being more stretched and filled.

His fingers moved in and out, attempting to push against the inner walls of his body, looking for a good spot, when accidently, he found one.

“Stop! Don’t move.”  Dean said, after he had let out a sharp pleasured gasp.

“Are you okay?”

“Very…Go up a little…Just a little.”

The angel obliged, carefully and slowly easing up, so that he would not go too far.

“Stop…right there…that spot, that’s kind of…different, I want you to touch me there, okay?”

Castiel seemed to understand, as he rubbed his fingers against the thick bundle of nerves that lay just beneath the protruding surface.

Dean’s hips bucked subconsciously as his fingers continued to stroke the area, and he let out a sharp moan. His breathing picked up, and he laid his head again Castiel’s shoulder quite heavily.

 

“Nnn…ffuckk..” Dean  said, drawing out his sounds as he pushed his hips against Castiel’s hand.

Dean was reminded, as Castiel shifted his position, that Castiel had needs as well.  His cock was jabbing him in the back, and he was very obviously aroused.

Though it was difficult, Dean managed to reach back, wedging his hand between them as his hand slipped onto the front of Castiel’s pants.

He rubbed at his erection diligently, to which Castiel responded by gasping lightly.

“Dean…you don’t have to-.”

“Shhh…” Dean said, shifting his hand so he could slip it down into the cloth confines of Castiel’s pants.

He grabbed ahold of his bare cock; it was so hot and hard in his hands, and somehow, this was very arousing to him.

Lightly, he pumped his hand up and down the length of the angel’s cock, earning soft, strangled moans from his lips.

“You’re so fucking hard…” Dean moaned out, continuing to pump him. “I bet you like that…”

“Y-yes...”  Castiel stammered, and Dean could tell he was not quite sure what to make of such new sensations.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Dean asked, moaning as he did so from the attention being paid to his prostate.

“I…I don’t need it, I’m doing this for you, Dean.”

“But you want to, don’t you?”

He could feel the angel shudder against him, before he spoke “Yes…very much.”

Dean leaned back, his lips mere inches from the angel’s ear. He said softly, so that only in their current position would Castiel be able to hear this clearly, “Then fuck me…”

Dean could feel the angel’s breath as a forced moan birthed into the air. He felt Castiel withdraw from him, and moments later, Dean was pulling away from him.

Dean faced him, his fingers going to the buttons of his shirt and pulling it open before working on Castiel’s pants and belt.

He didn’t bother to take off Castiel’s pants, only pushed them down enough to have his groin exposed.

His erection was strained hard against his underwear, practically begging for release, which Dean gave it as he pulled down the angel’s undergarments.

It sprang forth, and Dean noted that it was wet and leaking with arousal and need.

Dean would waste no time; for Castiel’s benefit, and for his own.

He dripped the previously used lubricant into his hand before diligently stroking the shaft of the other’s cock, saturating it with the slick fluid.

He pushed his panties aside, exposing himself just enough so that he could get the angel inside of him.

With that taken care of, the hunter placed his knees on either side of Castiel’s thighs, hovering above him as he grabbed hold of his cock to hold it steady.

Slowly, though he was sufficiently prepared enough, he lowered himself, sinking onto the angel’s erection. Enveloping it, feeling as it started to pleasantly stretch him.

The angel let out a soft hiss as Dean slowly began to envelop his cock, and Dean felt his hands migrate to his hips. It seemed in desperation for something to hold onto.

Once he felt his body accept the forced intrusion, he moved, rising and falling upon the angel’s turgid cock, watching him closely as his head tilted back suddenly, birthing a silent cry into the air, his hips thrusting upwards subconsciously, attempting to go deeper into the warm, slippery cavern.

He looked down at the angel as he continued to ride him, his breathing forced out into quiet sighs and moans, intercepted by the words he spoke.

“’s that better?” Dean asked, attempting to speak to him. “You like that better than my hand?”

Castiel struggled to speak, to breath even, but he managed to answer him, with a stuttering, drawn out ‘Yes’, interrupted by the pleasured cries he could not keep quiet.

“You weren’t fooling anyone, trying to make me think you just wanted to do this, just because. But I bet you’ve wanted to fuck me for so long…”

“Yes…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Dean stilled himself for a moment, hovering slightly before he pushed himself down hard onto the erection below him, wringing a strangled, surprised cry from his writhing sex partner.

“Because I’ve wanted to fuck you, too.”

The hunter’s fingers began trailing down his own abdomen before he arrived at his still constrained cock, rubbing at the damp fabric below his fingertips, teasingly almost, as he continued to speak.

“You don’t even know how fucking long I’ve wanted this. How many times I’ve thought of you touching me, Cas…” A please whine drifted from his lips as he finished, his hand gripping tightly at his own cock briefly, before loosening.

Suddenly, he leaned forward somewhat, feeling as the other’s cock slowly slipped from his body, but not so much that it was not near him.

The head of his cock was still near his opening, and could easily be reinserted.

Dean supported himself with one arm, as he reached behind him and pulled the fabric aside again with the other.

“If you wanna fuck me so much…do it. Let me see what you can do.”

With his permission, Dean felt as Castiel quickly thrust upwards, filling him with incredible speed. It was surprising and somewhat painful, but the amount of pleasure garnered from this quick thrust caused him to cry out loudly, his voice wavering and shaking as it burst from his vocal chords.

Castiel was relentless, and Dean wasn’t sure if it was from his inexperience, or from pure need and instinct, but Dean wasn’t complaining. It was, however, slightly overwhelming.

His body was trembling and he struggled to hold himself up, especially with the one arm. Seeming to realize this, Castiel brushed his hand away, bringing his hands to rest firmly upon his ass as he held the fabric in place, and allowing Dean to bring his other arm down to rest and support himself.

If he hadn’t been overwhelmed enough, Castiel shifted himself, for reasons unknown, perhaps to get comfortable, but he rammed right into his prostate. The hunter cried out again loudly and sharply, bucking himself back onto the angel’s cock.

“Fuck, right there!” he cried out, realizing briefly in his mind that he sounded like some stereotypical porno girl, but there wasn’t much of a way to get out exactly what he wanted.

Castiel stilled himself momentarily, seemingly calculating exactly what he was supposed to do, before he thrust into him again, earning another strangled, pleased cry from him.

“That…?”

“Mmm, fuck…yes, like that.” Dean breathed out, moaning as he spoke.

Now in the right position, Castiel resumed his pace; which was hard, and fast. The shock waves hitting his body were like nothing he had ever felt; fuck, he was so good, and he wasn’t even trying.

He couldn’t help but cry out, loudly, as he rocked back against the angel’s cock as he thrust into him.

The constant barrage of pleasure wasn’t doing well for him, but God damn, did he like it. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t function, all he could do was cry out in pleasure.

It was also, because of this constant barrage, that he was getting closer and closer to orgasm, much too fast, but he couldn’t even tell him to stop.

He could feel it building steadily within him, pooling in his belly and running down his thighs, as his body began to tense.

Then, it happened; the feeling of overwhelming, maddening pleasure as his release came, feeling the hot liquid pool and splatter against him as they were constrained by the fabric. His fingers gripping tightly against the sheets, crying out in a low, rough groan. He clenched around the angel’s cock, and he felt him still momentarily, his fingers gripping him so tight that he could feel his nails breaking the skin in places that weren’t covered by fabric.

In his orgasmic haze, he registered a strangled cry from below him, and felt warmth shooting through his body, and the feeling of Castiel’s cock pulsing inside of him as he released.

His body still trembling slightly, Dean managed to dislodge himself from the angel, rolling next to him, as Castiel seemed fairly dazed, breathing heavily along with Dean.

He turned to him, jokingly speaking, “Was it good for you?”

“What?” he asked, lazily turning his head towards Dean.

“I said…was it good for you?”

“Yes…Very much so…I hope I was satisfactory.”

“Not gonna lie…Probably the best fuck I’ve ever had. You were good; really good.”

“I wasn’t really sure what I was doing…”

Dean chuckled lightly, closing his eyes momentarily. Yes…this was good; this was perfect. He hadn’t had a good fuck in such a long time, and even better, he was laying here with Castiel.

What could go wrong after such a perfect evening?

A lot, apparently, as he suddenly heard the door swing open, and a voice exclaim loudly, “Dean, what the fuck?!”

“Damn it, Sam, get out!”


End file.
